


I'm sorry! (Tony x Bruce x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this story on deviantart under the username DeadpoolInThaHouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry! (Tony x Bruce x Reader)

"HOW COULD YOU!" _____ was peacefully reading her book when she heard Tony screaming about god knows what. "Tony please, it's not that big of a dea-" "YES IT IS, I TRUSTED YOU! WE'RE **SCIENCE BROS**! Well now your nosy side was very curious. _____ snuck through the Avengers Tower trying to get closer to the screaming without being detected. Eventually you found the lab with Bruce and Tony arguing over an empty plate. "Tony come on I'm sorry." You could hear Bruce trying to calm the aggressive man-child. "THEY WERE MY COOKIES!" "Come on you weren't even eating them!" "I WAS _SAVING_  THEM!" "I dont even know who you are anymore." Tony said overdramatically with what you could have sworn were tears in his eyes then stormed out walking right past _____ who just stared after him wide eyed. "What the frickety frack just happened!?!"


End file.
